


Austin. Texas

by NiciJones



Series: Fire Like Fear [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Self-Hatred, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: A poem, or rather an arrangement of words that are supposed to be poetic about what happened in Austin.When they asked for someone to praise meI couldn’t help but think of you





	Austin. Texas

**Author's Note:**

> What I'm doing when Linds is asleep and I'm bored out of my mind in class, basically. I hope you enjoy this.  
> Formatting on this didn't really work for this as I wanted it to. The original looks a little bit different but you just have to take this version I guess.

The man that this man is-  
I’ve called you here because  
When they asked for someone to praise me  
I couldn’t help but think of you  
Because you’re the one who never gets tired  
Of talking about how good I am

Sometimes I wonder whether you really see me  
Or if you just happen to be the one I fooled best

Father, husband, artist, friend, brother  
You say all those things  
And I wonder whether you know  
That you’re the only one who does  
And that I had no idea  
How much I needed someone to before you

Short and sweet  
You ramble and ramble for minutes and minutes and would’ve kept going  
But the time is over and you stop yourself  
I sit in the audience and my heart is full  
So full of every word you said and those words you didn’t  
And I’ve never felt so _loved_

Sometimes I think it doesn't matter whether I fooled you or not because  
I’m so tempted to just enjoy it  
Bath in it  
Let it heal me  


But then I remember I’m not worthy of such love.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, check out my other fics and my tumblr: [Charmie Inspiration](https://charmie-inspiration.tumblr.com/)


End file.
